A conventional crossbar device for limiting cargoes in a truck trailer from falling is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. When cargoes 11 are stacked or received in the truck trailer 10, the crossbar device is often used to prevent the cargoes 11 from falling, especially when the cargoes 11 do not occupy all the interior space of the truck trailer 10. Generally, the crossbar device includes an outer tube 20, an inner tube 21 which has a second end thereof retractably received in a first end of the outer tube 20, and an adjusting means 30 fixedly connected to the first end of the outer tube 20 so as to position the inner tube 21 corresponding to the outer tube 20. The outer tube 20 has a first contacting member 201 disposed to a second end thereof and the inner tube 21 has a second contacting member 203 disposed to a first end thereof so that when the inner tube 21 is positioned by operating the adjusting means 30, the first and the second contacting member 201, 203 contact against two sidewalls 204, 205 of the truck trailer 10 so that the cargoes 11 are limited from falling during transportation. The adjusting means 30 includes a handle 31 from which two plates 310 extend, a cover member 300 connected to the two plates 310, and a first pawl 32 and a second pawl 33 respectively and pivotally connected to the two plates 310. Each of the first pawl 32 and the second pawl 33 has a protrusion 321, 331 extending laterally therefrom so that a flexible connecting member 34 is connected therebetween. The inner tube 21 has a toothed upper surface 22 so that the two pawl members 32, 33 are disengagably engaged with the toothed upper surface 22. The cover member 300 has an aperture 301 defined in a top thereof so that an actuating member 35 is pivotally inserted such that when pulling the actuating member 35, a lower end of the actuating member 35 depresses the flexible member 34 and pushes the two pawl members 32, 33 downwardly to engage with the toothed upper surface 22. When pivoting the handle 31, the inner tube 21 is pushed away from the outer tube 20 by the two pawl members 32, 33 like an operation of a known ratchet tool. When re-adjusting the position of the inner tube 21 corresponding to the outer tube 20, the actuating member 35 is pulled not to depress the flexible member 34 and the inner tube 21 is therefore freely pulled or pushed. However, the two pawl members 32, 33 drop because of gravity so that when rapidly pulling or pushing the inner tube 21, the inner tube 21 could be stopped by the pawl member(s). Furthermore, the adjusting means 30 is fixedly disposed to the first end of the outer tube 20 by welding at position 202 so that a total length of the adjusting means 30 and the outer tube 20 is so long that occupies space when being transported.
The present invention provides a crossbar device wherein an inner tube thereof can be rapidly moved corresponding to the outer tube without interruption by the pawl members. Such a crossbar device is expected to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional crossbar device.